Álvaro Cardozo
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. years) * Married (second marriage; as of 2002, years) |Alias = * Al (nickname) * Alva (nickname) * Aro (nickname) * Professor Banderas (by several Hogwarts students) |Title = Professeur (Professor) |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Tanned |hidef = |family = *Guinevere Cardozo (née Pendragon) (wife) * Sebastián Cardozo (father) * Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) (mother) † * Isaure Cardozo (née Sauvageau) (late wife) † * Donato Cardozo (son) * Artemio Molinero (maternal uncle) † * Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Azra Weasley (maternal cousin, once removed) * Gabriel Molinero (maternal grandfather) † * Candelaria Molinero (maternal grandmother) † * Rafael Cardozo (paternal grandfather) † * Zuriñe Cardozo (née Duarte) (paternal grandmother) † * Nazaire Sauvageau (father-in-law) † * Donatienne Sauvageau (mother-in-law) † * Molinero Family (maternal relatives) * Cardozo Famlily (paternal relatives) * Sauvageau Family (in-laws) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = Donato with a greenish-blue tone to his complexion, with a vacant expression, looking very frail |Wand = * Holly, 12", hippogriff feather, simple but elegant (age 11-15) * Mahogany, 11", thunderbird tail feather, handle is patterned to look like a thunderbird's plumage (from his mother, after age 15) |Patronus = |hidea = |House = Maison Ciguë |Loyalty = * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic ** Maison Ciguë * Molinero Family * Cardozo Family |job = Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts (Beauxbatons Academy of Magic) |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Professeur 'Álvaro Rafael Cardozo' (born 6th October 1965) is a Half-Blood Spanish wizard, born to Sebastián Cardozo and the famous Mexican Auror Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) in the village of Arcos de la Frontera in Cádiz, Spain. Apolonia died in a duel with a death eater, Sofie Nordskov, on Álvaro's 15th birthday, toward the end of the First Wizarding War, leaving Álva and his father alone. He's been the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic since 1991. He initially started training to be an auror, but ended the training whien his son Donato arrived, not wanting "history to repeat". He was married for five years to a French author and herbologist called Isaure Cardozo (née Sauvageau), whom he met during his years at Beauxbatons. However she passed away due, in part, to a blood malediction a year after the birth of the couple's son, Donato. Soorn after he took up his current role of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Beauxbatons in 1991. Álvaro is a member of the Cardozo and Molinero families. Biography Early Life Beauxbatons Years Auror Training Death of Isaure Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Etymology Trivia *While he is a Spanish national, Álvaro is of Mexican-Mestizo decent. *While he went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, both of his parents attended Ilvermorny School of Witchraft and Wizardry. His mother being Mexican, his father being American. References Reources Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Spanish Wizards Category:Wizards Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Professor Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Grace01121922 Category:Professors Category:French Speakers Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Category:Molinero Family Category:Cardozo Family Category:Widowers Category:DADA Professors Category:Teachers Category:Fathers Category:Single Fathers Category:Single Parents Category:Maison Ciguë Category:Maison Ciguë Alumni Category:Half Blood Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan